<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another chance by Rin_chan32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834031">Another chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32'>Rin_chan32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major spoilers for DR3, More tags to be added, Time Travel AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- SPOILERS FOR DANGAN RONPA 3 -</p>
<p>After Chisa Yukizome died in the final killing game, she reunites with her student that died by her hands. After a conversation with her and waking up in her bed, she realized what she had to do to help her students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki &amp; Yukizome Chisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh. I got this idea from a really good game that my friend recommended me that had a concept similar to what I had in mind. I swear it’ll be good I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chisa’s eyes snapped open and she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her hands slammed down on the surface in front of her and she stood up. Her green eyes stared at the desk that was under her hands before it hit her. She had no idea where she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head up and looked at the room around her, trying to figure out where she was. It was a while before she pieced things together and all she could do was stand there. “How…” She did another 360 and stared out the window at the familiar campus outside. “How is Hope's Peak still standing...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Chisa could do was stare at the campus in awe, as if nothing ever happened. The classroom that she spent all her time in wasn’t in flames and the reserve course students weren’t rioting. Everything was… fine, and it didn’t sit well with her. Was everything that happened all a dream? A vivid dream that seemed real but was actually fake all along? Or maybe a daydream that she convinced that was real overtime? Or what if-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The former Hope’s Peak student was lost in her thoughts about how this was possible, she didn’t hear the door slide open. She didn’t even know she was the only one in the room before she heard a familiar voice call out to her. “Ah, Ms. Yukizome, you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher whipped around and could only stare in disbelief, all her thoughts coming to a sudden halt. It… It was Chiaki but… she didn’t want to believe that it was actually her. She had her familiar uniform that she remembered seeing every single day, but it was different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her old student was covered in blood, multiple holes on her chest, legs, and one on her foot. The girl's face was too, covered in blood and her left eye was closed, her other only partially opened. She didn’t look like any of the holes in her body hurt or minded all the blood covering her body. But… Chisa couldn’t believe any of it. Not the oddly peaceful atmosphere in the school and the student standing in front of her. She… She <em>murdered</em> her student and helped the school fall to its demise. None of these… can be real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ch… Chiaki…?” She managed to bring her voice out and take a step towards her, “is that… really you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ultimate Gamer’s head tilted to the side before she looked down at her bloody covered body, just to double check her own identity. “Yea, it’s really me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking twice, Chisa stumbled over to her, moving past all of the desks to get over to the other. Her shaking hands touched her bloody face, feeling her soft skin along with the liquid texture of the blood. A shaky breath left her lips before she embraced her in a tight hug, being afraid to let her go in case she was going to leave again. “Chiaki, I… I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I wasn’t thinking straight and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped talking when she felt the others' thin arms wrap around her back, “it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile formed on Chisa’s lips, breaking apart their tight embrace and looked at her. “You… haven’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I haven’t.” Chiaki smiled at her and took a step back, going to her spot she normally say in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The former student looked at her before the form came back to her lips, “do… do you know what happened…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaki shook her head as she reached for her gaming console, “nuh uh, I don’t know anything that happened.” She looked out and focused on the campus on the other side of the window. “It’s been like this as long as I’ve been here, nothings ever changed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Chisa’s eyes moved from the girl back up to the campus. “You don’t know anything…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed before she tore her eyes away and went back to her game that she started. “Mmm… Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher stopped and hesitated on actually giving her the true answer. She wanted to lie, but she knew that she was too smart and would see right through her. Her focus moved to the <b>Class 77-B</b> banner on one side of the room and sighed. “After… you died, all of your classmates turned into the Ultimate Despairs and started to start Chaos and wars all around the world. I went into the Future Foundation and tried to fix all the damage that they did in the world. Eventually we found them and thought that they were surviving Hope’s Peaks Academy students until we realized that it was them and…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa paused to think about what happened next, “they disappeared to go into a program to get rid of the despair. Someone in the class under you ended up helping them get there when the Future Foundation was going to originally kill them. And… And then I died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaki was quiet, only letting out a small hum as if to let her know that she listened to what she had to say. “What about Hajime? I saw him before I died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went quiet, “he’s with everyone else, I don’t know what happened to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher bit her bottom lip before she let out a sigh of defeat and sat down in the chair closest to her. “I… I feel terrible, I feel like,” she paused as she put her head in her hands, “I feel like this is all my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game console in the girls hand let out a sound tube as she put it down on the desk. “If you had the chance to  change what happened, would you take it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa froze and thought of a reasonable answer to reply to her. “I… I would, without a doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaki hummed as she put her chin in the palm of her hands. “I think it’ll be pretty cool, we had a lot of fun. I would like to do that all again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but,” she sighed and looked into her lap, “I… I want to undo my mistakes and I want to make everyone happy. I want to see everyone be the best versions of themselves and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped as she got quiet and thought about the future that she wanted for them. She wanted to see them make it through this period of their life without any harm. She wanted to see them excel and do good in their life, and she wanted to cheer them on. She wanted to be proud and say that those were her students and boast about them any way she could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa let out a heavy sigh of determination, “I… I want to do it. I want to change everything and-“ she turned to look at Chiaki, but found that she was gone. All traces of her was gone — no blood, no game console, or anything that was on her person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small chuckle as she looked outside at the peaceful scenery of the school she grew to love. Time travel? It was a silly idea that she knew that wouldn’t happen no matter how hard she wished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher let out a gentle sigh as she got up from the seat and went over to the window. Her green eyes looked at the campus as a frown formed on her lips. Maybe… this was all a bad dream and she’ll wake up from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yea…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This all has to be a bad dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything…. Everything is going to be okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took in a deep breath before she exhaled, closing her eyes and kept them closed. She just kept breathing and got ready for her life of being guilty for her actions. As she was ready to face her consequences in the after life, an alarm sounded and her eyes snapped open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa looked up at the ceiling as her brain tried to process what happened in her head. She didn’t know where she was and sat up, looking around before she quickly realized where she was. She was in her room that she was in when she was a teacher at Hope’s Peak, and the realization hit her. She quickly rolled over and grabbed her alarm clock and looked at the date. It was April 26th, the day that she was starting as the homeroom teacher for class 77-B. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands shook, dropping the clock once she saw the date and looked at her shaky hands. “What..?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest thing I’ve written in literal months and it killed me mentally and my ass hurts from how long I sat down lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chisa started to pace around her room as she tried to piece together the everything going on in her head. She tried pinching her skin, stretching out her cheeks, splashing cold water onto her face to see if it was some weird fever dream. But, no matter what she did, nothing happened besides her skin tingling with pain. She took in a deep breath as she stopped in her tracks as she tried to remember what happened last. “Let’s see…” Her still shaky hands reached up to grab her hair as her mind went back to remember. “I… died, and then I appeared in Hope’s Peak. Then Chiaki showed up, we talked and then I woke up… ARGH!! Nothing makes sense!!”</p>
<p>She started to pace around once more, the more she thought about it the more confusing it was. Her brain couldn’t wrap around the fact that she went from being dead to going back to April. She tapped her finger on her chin as she looked at her feet go back and forth as she walked in circles. Just before she gave up and wanted to embrace this opportunity, something hit her.</p>
<p>The teacher had a small memory pop up of the conversation she and Chiaki had just before she came back. She saw Chiaki’s bloody, yet somehow still innocent face, look at her with curiosity.</p>
<p>
  <em> “If you had the chance to  change what happened, would you take it?”</em>
</p>
<p>Her blood ran cold and she stopped suddenly in her tracks, almost falling flat on her face. That was it, she didn’t know how but that was it. That conversation with Chiaki that seemingly came out of nowhere was the only thing that stood out like a sore thumb to her.</p>
<p>Chisa’s head started to hurt less since she somehow untangled a bit of the large knot in her head. She sighed, mentally waving her white surrender flag on the topic at hand. She turned to look at the time on her alarm clock, frowning before she quickly scurried over to her closet. “Aw darn, I’m going to be late…”</p>
<p>She quickly threw on her blue suit with black heels and tights, rushing over to the mirror. She brushed her hair, put it up in a ponytail, and tied on her bow as neatly as possible. Before she <em>finally</em> left, she checked to make sure that she didn’t look as if she threw on everything. Chisa grabbed her bag and threw in everything that she needed before she flew out the door and ran towards the familiar building.</p>
<p>She passed by mostly the Ultimate students, looking at their familiar brown uniforms before she let out a heavy sigh as she grew to be hopeful. As she grew closer to the school, a certain hopeful light started to blossom in her chest as she thought back on her dream. As she walked up the steps to the headmasters office, she tried to remember what happened between her and Chiaki. What other important thing did they talk about? What did Chiaki say to her? What did she say to her student who was now alive and well? She didn’t know, and that uncertainty scared her.</p>
<p>Chisa took in a deep breath as she stopped in front of the office, biting her lip before she knocked on the door. She reached for the handle and opened it, sticking her head in the gap that she just created. “Headmaster Kirigiri?”</p>
<p>Jin looked at and gave her what she could only assume was an attempt at a smile. “Ah, Ms. Yukizome, you’re here.”</p>
<p>She took a step inside and gently closed the large door behind her. “Yes, I’m sorry if I arrived late.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “don’t worry about it, you aren’t late.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to know.” her lips turned in a soft smile, walking up towards his desk. </p>
<p>She watched him shuffle some things around on his desk before he rested his elbows on the wooden surface. “I am assigning you to be an assistant homeroom teacher to the first group of the 77th class.”</p>
<p>Listening to him talk to her gave her a huge wave of Deja vu, creating an unpleasant foggy haze in her mind. Nonetheless, she smiled and gave him a firm nod. “Okay, Headmaster Kirigiri!”</p>
<p>“I know you’ve only just graduated, so it may be difficult, but I’m counting on you.” His face went from stern to a mixture of disgust and disappointment when the other in the room let out a nasty burp. “Kizakura!”</p>
<p>The scout uncovered his mouth and gave him a sympathetic look from his bad manners. “Sorry, sorry. I had a bit too much to drink last night…” He leaned over and put his hand over his mouth once more as he made a sound like he was about to puke.</p>
<p>Chisa looked away from Koichi and directed her attention back to the headmaster in front of her. “Sorry,” Jin replied, completely ignoring the other’s noises. “As you can see, the homeroom teacher isn’t too serious, so I think you may have some trouble…”</p>
<p>Koichi put his hand down and weakly put his fist up in the air. “Feel free to treat the class like it’s your own!”</p>
<p>Chisa paused for a second, smiling as she started to embrace this opportunity. She looked at it as a second chance to do what was right for her students. If she was going to go back in time, she wasn’t going to let this chance go to waste. “I will! Leave it to me-” She stopped herself from finishing her sentence by hitting her chest with her fist a little too hard. She stumbled out of the room while in a violent coughing fit before stopping at the doorway. “Excuse me for that!” She announced after she put her arm straight into the air.</p>
<p>Chisa closed the doors, coughing just a bit more before she started to go towards the staircase to the hallway she was quite familiar with. She walked through the now empty hallways before she stopped in front of the classroom she was supposed to go in. She looked at the sign in front of the room as she took in a deep breath. “Listen Chisa,” she muttered under her breath, keeping her eyes locked onto the <strong>1-B</strong> sign above the door. “No matter what, all you can do is to do your best and to save as many as these kiddos as possible.”</p>
<p>She let out a determined sigh before she reached her hand out and slid open the door. She took a step in and smiled at the barely empty classroom, “Good morning! Wait, only four of you!?” She stopped in her tracks as she looked at the four of them in there. Chisa had it in her head that there were at least 5 or 6 when she got there. The small number of people in the room surprised her completely even though she knew that there were a few of them there.</p>
<p>Sonia, who was in the front row and looking as pretty as ever, smiled back at her gently. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko in the back frowned upon her entrance, just huffed and said nothing else. Hiyoko got up from the seat that was pulled up next to Mahiru’s desk. “Huuh? What’s this? Some woman I’ve never even heard of just came in.”</p>
<p>The redhead next to her gave her a sympathetic smile as to say sorry for whatever chaos was about to happen next. “Um, who are you?”</p>
<p>Chisa walked up to the front of the classroom and set her stuff down behind the podium. “Starting today, I’m your teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Nice to meet you!”</p>
<p>Hiyoko’s innocent facial expression turned into a devilish one upon hearing her introduction. “Ooh, this one looks like she’ll be fun to break. Her social position, her organs, her life, and more!”</p>
<p>The teacher bent down and grabbed all of her insurance packets and booklets that she somehow remembered to bring with her. She displayed them all to the class and gave the short female a warm smile of determination. “Don’t you worry, your teacher has <em>lots</em> of life insurance!”</p>
<p>She pouted at her preparedness and took over Mahiru’s desk. Sonia, on the other hand, put her fingertips together and smiled, “I give praise to thee!”</p>
<p>The redhead behind her once again gave her a sympathetic look, “That isn’t how we speak in Japanese…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyuhiko finally spoke up, “Hold on, where did Kizakura go!? He’s our homeroom teacher.”</p>
<p>Chisa smiled at him and put her hands together, “Mr. Kizakura is hung over and vomiting.”</p>
<p>“Again..?”</p>
<p>The back door opened and Mikan pushed through with her usual worried expression. “I’m sorry I’m late!” she exclaimed before she took a step, fell, and landed in an erotic pose on the ground. “I tripped…!”</p>
<p>Hiyoko shot up from her spot on her friends desk as she looked at the clumsy girl angrily. “You do this every morning. Are you a bot? You puke-stinking klutz of a woman!”</p>
<p>Mikan let out a pained cry as she apologized through her sobs. “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Chisa could only look at her classroom, feeling as if she was right at home with all of this chaos. It made her feel a warm feeling in her chest, and she could once again feel glad that she was back. She became aware that she needed to see them and hear their voices once more.</p>
<p>She smiled at her thoughts before she went over to comfort the crying teenager on the floor. “There, there…” She muttered to her before she looked back up at the classroom. “So, that makes five.”</p>
<p>Sonia turned to look at her and piped up, “this may be everyone for today.”</p>
<p><br/>“Huh?” Chisa looked at her before she remembered the wild goose chase that she did all over the school. “ What is everyone else doing?”</p>
<p>Hiyoko gave a side smirk as she looked off to the side, “I don’t know, and I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Mahiru backed her up, “besides, attendance isn’t mandatory in this school, is it? You just need to sharpen your skills and pass the practical exams.”</p>
<p>Mikan stopped crying, her thumbs underneath her wet eyes and catching her tears, “I-I was trying to attend class-”</p>
<p>“Don’t act like such a goody two-shoes!” Fuyuhiko snapped, making the timid girl jump and let out a squeak.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>The happy feeling that she had from being around her students once more started to go away once she realized all of the handful. She hid her face in her hand as she started to recall all of the hard moments that they caused her before things went severely out of hand. Although looking back on them when she was in the Future Foundation gave her happiness, she wasn’t looking forward to going through everything once more. The first hurdle to jump over was definitely herding all of her students back to the classroom. </p>
<p>“I see, you all have these disappointing relationships, don’t you?” She sighed before she went behind the podium and grabbed her handy dandy apron. “This is a crisis that needs solving!” Chisa threw her apron on and tied the back in a neat ribbon. </p>
<p>The whole class looked surprised at her sudden transformation, Hiyoko’s pupils growing small as she looked at her confused. “Okay…?”</p>
<p>“You went to this school?” Mahiru asked.</p>
<p>The teacher walked down the aisle in between the desk with her hands on her hips. “Youth comes only once, it will never return! How can you not care about your classmates? You all are rotten oranges!” She exclaimed, pointing at the wall closest to the podium. </p>
<p>The class let out a collection of confused noises from being called rotten oranges, except for Sonia who repeated the insult.</p>
<p>Chisa continued, “rotten oranges are rotten oranges! They’re sticky, squelchy, and squishy!”</p>
<p>Mikan let out a cry, “I… I’m sorry…!”</p>
<p>Hiyoko ignored her cries for once, “Huh!? What are you saying!?”</p>
<p>The teacher threw her arms above her head, “I’m saying that I can’t let this stand. Let’s go and find all your rotten friends! We’re going to take back your lost youth!”</p>
<p>Mahiru let out a discouraged sound before letting out a yelp when she ran up to her. "With enough rotten oranges, you can still make a youthful jam!” Chisa exclaimed with determination in her voice. </p>
<p>A bead of sweat ran down her forehead, “No, I just think that you’d have rotten jam-”</p>
<p>She was interrupted with Sonia shoving her out of her seat with her eyes sparkling. “I think that is a wonderful idea, Ms. Yukizome! This may be exactly what I was hoping for when I knocked at this school’s gate.”</p>
<p> Chisa grabbed her hands and smiled at her, “Sonia… Let’s go find your friends!”</p>
<p>“All right!”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko left his lounging phase and slammed his hand on his desk, his other hand forming into a tight fist. “Screw that, why should I have to act all buddy-buddy with everyone?”</p>
<p>Chisa got up from her seat and reached into her pocket to pull out a knife, stabbing it in the gap between his fingers. His face scrunched up as he looked at her angrily, “Why you… You trying to take a finger off!?”</p>
<p>The teacher looked up at him sternly, “As a teacher, there are things you must be ready to do to earn a living, Kuzuryuu.”</p>
<p>“Do it if you-”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by Chisa putting the blade away and slamming her hand where his hand once was. The yakuza member quickly jumped back before he leaned in and grabbed her shirt collar. “Y-You… You’ve got guts.”</p>
<p>Chisa let out a soft laugh before she took the blade back out and put it close to his neck. “Experience comes with age, I guess.”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko finally smiled at her, “You have an impressive resolve, I like you.”</p>
<p>The teacher took a step from the only male student in the classroom and straightened her arm out. “Good, now let’s put some spirit into it!”</p>
<p>From there, they went all around the school and gathered all of their classmates together before going back to the classroom before the end of the day. When she managed to round up all of the students, she felt happy that she could see them all this innocent once more. It felt like every time she saw a “new” face, she kept saying that she was glad to have this opportunity. But, it was always a great sensation knowing that she can see their faces and have this chance again. That was all that she could say to herself, she had no other words to say what emotion she was feeling. </p>
<p>Chisa gave the remaining students a job to keep them busy since no one wanted to go with her to round everyone up. Despite not liking the feeling of being alone after being stuck with an army of loud and hormonal teenagers, she needed this time alone. It was quite a long walk from the former student dorm building and the main building, so it left her with some time to actually think. “So let’s see…” She muttered to herself as she tapped her index finger on her chin. She stopped where she was before she let out a heavy sigh, “it’s all exactly the same then. Or at least from what I could remember…”</p>
<p>The entire day seemed to go like it did a few years ago when she went through this for the very first time. The only thing odd about everything was her being there when she wasn’t supposed to and doing action such as this. She started to walk again to make those gears turn in her head to think about certain possibilities since she couldn’t in the morning. It was hard to try to come out with a firm solution since all she could remember, and know for a fact that she wasn’t making up, was Chiaki’s words. “Maybe it’s something linked to that….?”<br/> She tried to go into more depth on that thought, but when she looked up she was already at the old buildings. She frowned with a heavy sigh before she walked past the threshold and knocked on the light wooden door. “Hello!” Chisa called out from the other side from the door.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry, Sorry! I’ll be done in ten… No, five to six pages!!”</p>
<p>She knocked once more, “No excuses, Get out here now, Mitarai!” She stood there for a few seconds before she sighed and walked out to the side of the building. </p>
<p>“Aaa… I’ve run out of ideas!” Ryota -or rather the Imposter- opened his window and stuck his head out, only to be greeted by her standing there. “H-Huh, ah what? Weren’t you just at the front door? Huh?”</p>
<p>She smiled at him before she showed her teacher badge at him, “Nice to meet you, I’m your new teacher.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to wait for a packaged release! I’m watching the evening rebroadcast!” He exclaimed before Chisa somehow managed to drag him out of the window and on the dirt path. </p>
<p>“Now, just one more classmate!” She exclaimed happily, swinging the arm that wasn’t holding on his ankle.</p>
<p>She listened to the other’s complaining as she dragged him back to the main building around the waterfall. She felt bad about dragging him on the ground all the way there, but she knew that it was the only way that he'd come with her. The teacher could vaguely see the outlines of Hajime and Chiaki in front of the structure probably talking about the game in her hand. She outstretched her arm and waved it at them, “oh, there you are! You must be Nanami!”</p>
<p>The gamer let out a small confused hum as she looked away from the boy at her side. </p>
<p>Walking closer up to them, it was weird to see them as they are and not looking any other way. Of course, seeing everyone else in their brown uniforms was a weird sight after they became the Remnants of Despair. But this was weird for her - seeing one of them their normal selves, and the other not dead and full of holes. She swallowed her awe and smiled at the girl, “I’m Chisa Yukizome! Starting today, I’m your teacher, nice to meet you!” She dropped “Ryota’s” foot to put her hands in light fists before looking at Hajime. “Huh? That uniform… Are you a student in the Reserve Course?”</p>
<p>The male hesitated before answering, “Yes…”</p>
<p>Chiaki looked at him curiously before looking at her teacher, “Reserve Course?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t heard of it? It was introduced last year, they accept ordinary students, the student fees are high, though.”</p>
<p>The other female there hummed to say something about it before Hajime noticed “Ryota” sneaking off. The teacher ran off to get him, somewhat thankful that he ran farther away so they can have some room to talk some more. If she was going to change things, then maybe she’d start with them? Chisa took her time chasing him down, grabbing a rope out of thin air, and then tying him up. When she felt like they had enough time to talk and bond, she came back to the pair. “Sorry for the wait!” She got close to Chiaki and poked her cheek lightly, “Come on, we’re going now. Sorry to drag Nanami off like this.”</p>
<p>Hajime put his hands up and shook them, “no, I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Nanami’s already started another game.” She bent down and then placed Chiaki on her shoulder before she looked back at the Reserve Course Student, “Well, I’ll see you again.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay…”</p>
<p>She dragged the remaining two students back into the building and in the classroom where everyone else was waiting for their return. Feeling accomplished that she managed to round all of her students again, she stood up at the podium and looked amongst them. After announcing that they’ll be coming back tomorrow and spilled her heart out about their youth, she let them go. Once the last person left the room, she went to the teacher’s lounge to talk to Munakata about her day. They talked for a little bit before they hung up and let the other go on with their business. </p>
<p>She let out a sigh and placed her phone down on the desk in front of her. Chisa grabbed her trusty pen, cracked open her notebook that she used all day, and started to think. “I think that it’ll be best if I thought about what happened first.” She wondered out loud before she started to write everything down. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some clarification, this chapter and probably a lot of them after this point will closely follow the anime. I thought that this would have some sort of nostalgia with it. So it’s either going to be a really smart move if it works or a really dumb move for spending so much time on this haha.</p>
<p>See y’all the next time I decide to upload and thank you for supporting this I really do appreciate this ❤️✌️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I said April 26th since the new year starts in April in Japan, and then 26 since that’s when the anime aired and I’m a basic bitch.</p>
<p>See y’all the next time I decide to upload ✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>